comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2016-09-25 - Emma and Jean at the club
It is a rare enough night! Some of the senior faculty at Xavier's have a rare weekend night off, and have taken it upon themselves to go clubbing. So in casual outfits then the teachers are splitting up in the club and otherwise going to grab some alcohol or head to the dance floor. Jean is whistling herself. The White Queen is dressed for the younger crowd tonight. Her chin is tilted upwards in classic fashion as she eyes the bouncer, daring him to question their age or if they belonged. She is well pleased with being able to step out of the mansion for more than an hour or two, her mind dancing as she doesn't place a suggestion so much as make their palms sweat when they look her way. Their knees buckle a little as they second guess asking her or those she's with for anything. Emma's in high form. Well tonight must be some sort of cosmic convergence or something. Not only are the Xavier's instructors here but so it Dick Grayson, known to those that follow society collumns as the former ward of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. He got drug out to the club tonight by a pair of old friends from his days at Hudson State. Right now they have claimed a small table and are reliving college moments over drinks. Though any that look closesly might notice that young Mr. Graysons drink does not seem to be emptying at nearly the rate of his friends. Jean Grey is otherwise more than happy to go out nad have a casual timeof it. Jean is wearing a turtleneck and jeans, and has a purse slung over her shoulder. She could hardly be called fashionable by even the most generous moniker of the term. Her clothes seem like they came out of a thirft shop. But on the other hand, they're clean! She enjoys making her way through the room, watching about. Rhapsody walks in from the back, grumbling she was told this was the best stuff on the street and she doesn't even have a buzz. She'll have to go find Guido and give him what for. Rhapsody heads to the bar perhaps some one will buy her a drink, it looks like it could be one of those nights where she could use one. She hates getting ripped off. Grumble. Emma Frost 's idea of thrift is roughly one to five thousand dollars, so she's likely still outpricing everyone dressed down for the evening with sparkling silver and white leather pants. She's got a sardonic grin on her face as she trails Jean through the crowd, this not being a club she's been to any time that she can recall. Which likely means ever. Dick Grayson grows a bit bored of the stories of days gone by but does notice Emma and then Jean and he turns away quickly back ot his table. Though his couriousity is raised he heads ot the bar to attempt to get a better look at them. Jean Grey gives a light wave then over at Emma and shakes her head lightly, "You're following me for a reason, Emma." She points her fingers throughout the crowd, "Just enjoy yourself. This is our night out. Have some fun. Revel a bit in attention." Her voice is cheerful. Rhapsody one at the bar she leans against it, turning around so she can look at the dance floor. Yep still not feeling anything. She will defaintly reconsider doing buisness with him again. Emma Frost guffaws a little in amusement, a brow raising ever so slightly. She fancies she can feel the hormones surrounding her like an oil slick over her skin. Wasn't so long ago she would've had a different opinion. Her awareness does pick up someone familiar, her gaze travelling to Richard as he moves through the crowd. She quips to Jean,"Oh, I'll find plenty to amuse myself, rest assured." Jean Grey chuckles and points over at Richard, "That's the Wayne boy isn't it? He's rich and single. I bet you could swoop him off his feet in a second if he's anything like the.." She tries to think of th eright word, "Man who adopted him." Emma Frost chuckles throatily at Jean's banter, telepathically regaling her as she replies verbally,"Bruce, and he's certainly rich and single though not quite like the elder." She folds her arms loosely and steps over his way. You paged Jean Grey with 'IC telepathy: Would you believe I met him at a Club meeting?' Rhapsody gets the drink she desire's and continues to watch. Jean Grey pages: ~IC Telepathy~ Seems the type his father would be at. Jean Grey glances over at Emma and chucles, "So, goa ehad and ask him to dance or something or get you a drink." Rhapsody gets a light wave over from Jean as the woman goes past. Dick Grayson arrives at the bar and orders a drink, nothing fancy and then he nods to the enarby Rhapsody, "Evening." He greets though the sound might not reach her in the crowded club. Rhapsody nods to the red head that just waved at her making sure she wasn't waving at someone else. She turns to see Dick and nods, offering him a raised glass as he greets her. Emma Frost strolls over to the bar next to Grayson, her expression bemused as she orders a drink herself. She offers,"Hello there. I hear you're as obscure in this town as I am these days." Jean Grey just shakes her fingers and smiles, "Yes, go out and meet people." She idly sends Emma towards the other pair, and goes to head along to the other end of the bar. You paged Jean Grey with 'IC Telepathy- Indeed, he was there on Bruce's card. It was only the once, but an entertaining once.' Jean Grey pages: ~IC TElepathy~ That, EMma is a cue for you to make sure that there is an entertaining second Dick Grayson raises his glass to rhapsody and has a sip then he turns towards the voice he hears directed towards him, "Well I have bene kept busy these days, after all everyione has a job to do." He does not mention what he is, but he is a member of the Bludhaven PD. Rhapsody she continues to glance around, not really knowing anyone or seeing that low life drug dealer. Jean Grey goes to idly waggle Emma over in the direction of the Wayne heir, and goes to take a seat up and over on the stool, glancing at Rhapsody curiuosly. Emma Frost smiles magnanimously as she replies, likely with a tickle in the back of his skull,"Of course, some more exciting than others. I trust your night life hasn't gotten too exciting, what with large men in interesting masks that are fond of bending playboys over their knees or hugging them extra tight whilst brawling in the streets with excessive firepower. I understand he got an eyeful." She grins ever so subtly with that before inquiring,"How's the elder these days?" Dick Grayson shrugs, 'I read reports on that incident." he then says, "But I wasn't one of hte units that responded, by beat is in Bludhaven not gotham proper." He then smiles, "While there is some interdepartmental communication and assistance we aren't working quite that closely with each other." Jean Grey is otherwise happy to listen to things off the back of her head, and otherwise glances over at Rhapsody "YOu seem quiet." She looks over at the other woman with a curious 'what you up to' look on her face. Bingo, there she goes, Rhapsody sees that slimeball. She gets up glances to Jean. "Yeah up hold that thought." she says to the redhead. As she makes a BeeLine for a Chubby Guy in a Suit, talking to some girls in the back. Emma Frost chortles at that, commenting whimsically,"Likely the insurance companies cleaned up more than usual that evening, I'm sure. I'm well pleased that you made it, in any event. Do you drink anything harder?" She quirks her other brow this time. Jean Grey looks over and blinks at Rhapsody, "Uhm, hello.." The suddens witch over has her watching, somewhat wide eyed and curious as the other girl gets up. Dick Grayson shakes his head, "I don't drink much." He smiles, "I will likely nurse this fr the rest of the night." he then notices the quick exit by Rhapsody, "Something tells me I might be glad I am out of my jurisdiction." Rhapsody grins as she grabs Guido by the scruff of his jacket. "Excuse me ladies, you don't want to be buying anything from him today." she pushes him to wall, he winces as she pulls his arms. "So selling asprin to kids again huh?" she says pushing his arm upward behind his back, nearly pulling it out of socket. He winces they begin bickering, he begs for his life. Jean Grey watches over and curiously as Rhapsody goes to drag the man away, and just otherwise shrugs. Assuming the woaman is probably a bouncer here over at the place! Emma Frost hmms idly at the incident. Once again she chortles to herself and considers what she gets out of the man, his mind an open book amidst his panic. She takes a sip of her new drink and quips,"He won't trouble much longer, I think." Dick Grayson tenses up ath e building confrontation, not wanting to get invlved especially after Emma's comments but not willing ot let this dealer get killed in front of him either he watches clsely but waits not acting yet. Rhapsody isn't killing anyone she does flip him around and reaches into his coat pocket pulling out his wallet and grabbing the cash out it. "That should cover the trouble, now get out of here." the guy runs away but stops to yell at her. "The Squid'll here about this, he'll take care of you." Rhapsody just shrugs, heading back to the bar. Jean Grey just watches over and yelps as she sees the woman suddenly flip the man around like a pancake. Definitely a meta. SHe couldn't tell if they were a mutant or not without a better scan of them. Emma Frost shrugs casually as the man is disposed of, running along like a whipped puppy. Her expression remains slightly bemused for a moment more before dropping neutral once more as she quips,"I think that's over. Anyhow." She sips on that. Dick Grayson relaxes some as the encouter is non-fatal he does make mental note of the woman for future reference but he does not get involved at the moment in stead he sips his drink. Well Dick's other persona has met her before. Rhapsody walks back to the bar, and gives half the stack of cash to the bartender for the trouble and pockets the rest. She turns back to Jean and smiles. "Sorry about that, where were we?" Jean Grey just shakes her head over, "Uhm, impressive little demonstration there. Was that judo or you just shaking him around like a ping pong ball?" The redhead offers then, giving Rhapsody an explanation 'out' of things if she needs it for public. Emma Frost considers idly for a moment before suggesting,"So, what sort of police officer are you? A good cop, rent-a-cop, a...drug cop? Truency cop?" She adds the last suggestion with a teasing tone, eyes twinkling with mirth. Yes that was an interesting meeting, though Dick cannot let on about it at the moment secret identity and all that. He then turns ot answer Emma, "Just a regular patrol officer." He then says, "Nothing facy just one of the many guys in blue.' Rhapsody shakes her head no to Jean. "Oh no that's something I picked up back home in Georgia, sometimes ya gotta know how to handle a man, at least that's what my Great Grandma use to say." Jean Grey nods over at Rhapsody and quirks a brow, "Got it." That's something she's willing to let slide, at least over in public then as she glances to Emma <> Emma Frost nods ever so slightly at his reply, an ordinary guy in blue from Gotham randomly clubbing in New York is likely. Mhm. She smiles then and replies telepathically to Jean << It was as she says, but don't buy her act.>> Dick Grayson smiels and chuckjles, "Reminds me to stay off your bad side, and your great grandma's too." he slips into hsis familiar junior playboy persona. Rhapsody laughs and orders another drink from the bar tender. She glances to Dick. "Well I'm the only one you have to worry about, Great Granma has been in the happy hunting ground for many years now." she says. Jean Grey nods over at Emma then, timing her acnowledgement to the beat of the music to hide it <>. "Got it then. So nice to meet you." She offers. Emma Frost squints ever so slightly at the talk of great grandparents and happy hunting grounds, some mental strain manifesting at she knows not what. She hides her own reaction with a drink. Likely it was more from personal bias, her own loving childhood. Dick Grayson nods, "Alright, that does make the job easier." he then asks, 'So what did that guy do?" He trys to make the question sound like idle conversation." Rhapsody looks to Jean and her greeting. "Well nice to meet you to, but you never told me your name." she says, before glances over to Dick. "Just a bad guy, he's a thug for a Brooklyn Gooma name Tony the Squid." Jean Grey continues to listen attentively then over and quirks, "What's a Gooma?" SHe offers. That's a term she hasn't heard before. Emma Frost is unfamiliar with this as well, so idly swirls her drink as she suggests uselessly,"Perhaps he's a face pimpled as a pufferfish accompanying his many arms." Dick Grayson smiles, "Organized crime term, no need for you two to worry about hte exact meaning." He gives the offical nothing ot see here cop smile. Rhapsody looks at Jean and nods to Dick. "Yeah what he said." she takes a sip of her drink. She looks at Jean. "So not going to tell me your name?" Jean Grey smiles, "I'm Jean. I teach at a school out iN Westchester. One night off and.." She offers.. oO(What would Scott say).. "And tryingn to get jiggy with it?" Bad Jean Emma Frost gives Scott more credit than that, granted not much. She smiles patiently as she adds,"I am as well, my name is Emma. Like she said, one night off." She eyes Jean with a 'what the hell?' look then. Dick Grayson loosk over at Jean's last comment and smiles as he does his best not to laugh, "Well I am sure you are not hte only one lookin for thatin the club." He hten says, "'m Richard." He gives the longer form of his name. Rhapsody laughs at her and nods. "Yeah knew it had to be something with kids, you sorta give a soccer mom vibe, but it's cool. Name's Rhapsody, I'm a Private Investigator." among other things. "Good luck on having your own Will Smith Fest." she takes another sip. That has Jean curiously listening and nodding, "What?" Jean needs to get out more apparently. She otherwise laughs, "Pleasure to meet you Richard." Emma Frost declines acting on the 'soccer mom' coment, though she does offer to Richard,"You are better off not knowing," to his comment about what others are looking for in the club. She kills off her drink at that point. She feels that does well disregarding a lot, but her next drink is a sprite for the sake of safety. Dick Grayson shakes his head at Jean's question, "Nothing important just have fun and stay safe tonight." He looks over at Emma, "and don't let her drive." Rhapsody quietly takes another drink. Jean Grey just shakes her head and laughs, "Fine, I suppose I won't be driving tonight." She hasn't had anything to drink yet! "And she's fine." Meaning Emma. Emma Frost hmms a little at Richard's presumptions, but doesn't pick on anyone yet. Instead she suggests,"We've a chauffer on speed dial, dear. No need to worry your breeches." She then telepathically adds to Dick Dick Grayson laughs, "No I mean Emma here, she is putting them away." He shakes his hea,d 'Soryr I wasn;t cleat." Rhapsody quietly takes another drink. Jean Grey just shakes her head at Rhapsody, "Do you think they're flirting? I sort of think they're flirting." Rhapsody shrugs to Jean. "Well I mean, being here he might have moeny, she might be trying to pick up for some after party fun, you know the kind he's got to pay for." Dick Grayson speaks up, "We are not flirting." he states firmly. "And I am not paying for anythign but Ihop after the club." Emma Frost shoots a dagger eyed look at Rhapsody, teeth clenched. She lightly sets the glass down and falls silent. Jean Grey glances over at Rhapsody and can't quite help but take her fingers up to her lips to very much suppress a giggle. "I don't know.." Trying to figure out if Bruce Wayne has a greater net worth than Emma, and concluding very likely.. Rhapsody grins at Dick. "I've seen girls who work for less." she laughs before taking the last bit of her drink. Rhapsody oesn't mind the daggery stare from EMma, she should lighten up. Unless the remark hit close to home. I mean RHapsody never mentioned poles or the Hellfire club. Emma Frost eyes the would-be Blue Queen and utters,"Only who had something not worth paying for." She takes back up her glass and sips, washing the alcohol from mouth. Dick Grayson looks between them, "Ladies, lafdies, no need to an arugement we are all here to relax." Rhapsody glances back to Emma, we'll if they are going to get Catty. SHe grins. "Hey I don't judge journies, I mean sometimes the experience is worth a a double stack." Jean Grey just looks back and over at Dick, "You sound like you're quite familiar with.." Then she looks at Rhapsody, "What does that mean?" Emma Frost looks between Dick and Jean at this point, wondering what she was about to say but not quite curious enough to pry. The possibiliies are amusing in the absence of an answer. Dick Grayson smiles to Jean, "You dont want to know." He then asks her, "What were you about to say?" Jean Grey looks back and forth over the pair, trying to parse, "Are you trying to pick her up?" Emma and/or Dick? Rhapsody turns to Jean and grins. "Oh wow, is she for real?" she grins. "Oh honey this is adorable, what do you teach? Kindergarden? Or are you one of the students?" she pauses. "Oh wait wait I get this." she looks to Emma and Dick. "You know you can't bring a Nun in here. This aint no Nun Bar." Emma Frost raises her brows a touch more, inclined to agree with Rhapsody. She chuckles throatily to herself, placing a hand on Jean's shoulder as she asks,"What's in your glass, dear?" Dick Grayson says, "I am not trying to pick up anyone. Trust me I would be much more charming if i was." After al lhe has dated the worlds best computer hacker and an alien princess in his recent past." Jean Grey looks back and forthand back and forth, "What? I thought they performed afterwords?" Jean's mind has not yet caught up wtih the course of the conversation. Rhapsody takes another drink and watches Emma Frost glances to Dick and asks,"I think she's finished for the evening. Tragedy, I know." Emma leans down and pats the back of Jean's hand, reassuring in a teasing tone,"But it'll be fine, dear. I've had my evening's as well." Out of the corner of his eye Dick noticed his college freinds leaving, "Well this has been a lovely evenign but my ride is leaving, hope to run into you guys again sometime."